


[Podfic] someday this will end (and you will come back)

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ia  percaya lelaki itu akan berhenti. Tetapi bukan di sini.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariniad (devvari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvari/gifts).
  * Inspired by [someday this will end (and you will come back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059977) by [ariniad (devvari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvari/pseuds/ariniad). 



> _I'm still on my depression state, to be honest lmao,_ tapi kupikir, aku butuh penghiburan dan dari kemarin aku bikin podfic. _I did it for fun tho but that doesn't mean I took it half-heartedly_ Maksudnya, aku enggak ahli di bidang ini wwwwwww jadi kalau hasilnya agak-agak errrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ya, aku mohon ampun.  
>  dan oh iya, sebenarnya ini proyek dari kapan aku mau bikin podfic buat fanfic-nya Ari yang ini dan baru kesampaian sekarang wkwkwkwkwk. Maafkan pengejaan dan juga jeda-jeda yang muncul karena tadi, aku sambil setengah ngelamun dan pilek juga wwww /banyak ngeles kayak bajaj. _I split it into 2 parts, btw. Hope you like it, Ari~!_ semoga suaraku nggak ngerusak wkwkwk
> 
> Disclaimer  
> Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime a.k.a Fujoshi-sensei  
> the written version of this story belongs to Ari  
> and this podfic belongs to me, who else wants to claim it? wwww

Panjang : 00:16:56

Ukuran: 39 MB [320 Kbps]

Unduh dan  _streaming_ di[ Box](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ttpfoyrmrepzmg8/someday%20this%20will%20end%20and%20you%20will%20comeback%20bagian%201.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
